1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a positive and negative rotation control circuit and a fan system, in particular, to a positive and negative rotation control circuit and a fan system, which rotate a fan motor configured in the fan system along a predefined rotation direction for a period of time after starting the fan system, and then rotate the fan motor along the reverse direction of the predefined rotation direction.
2. Description of Related Art
The fan motor plays an important role in the development of automation technology adapted for the fan. Due the fan motor rotating the fan to produce air flow, the fan configured in an electronic device can effectively dissipate heat generated from the electronic device.
In the heat dissipation operation of the fan, the fan is rotated along a predefined rotation direction to lead the external air flow into the electronic device to dissipate heat. However, due to the amount of external air flowing into the electronic device, dust is easily accumulated in the internal electronic device, so that the electronic device has bad heat dissipation effect.
Therefore, if the operation of exhausting the accumulated dust is executed in the internal electronic device, it may enhance the heat dissipation effect of the fan.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.